In the Dark, On the Stairs
by Writtentoberead
Summary: G!P smut. Not much plot/no backstory. Filled for a GKM prompt awhile ago anonymously and bringing it back with a name. For my ever-patient and amazing readers. Glee goes to a club where Brittany & Santana get cozy in a corner before taking it home.


It was just going to be a fun night to let loose for the glee club. Everybody came out to the one club that would never fail to let in minors, especially if they were with Puck.

Santana and Brittany had already lost the rest of the glee kids in the crowded club. As soon as they had arrived, Brittany had grabbed Santana and dragged her to go dance. Santana didn't exactly mind. Brittany's dancing never failed to turn her on. She swayed and danced half-heartedly as she was too caught up in watching the other girl do multiple body rolls and sway her hips. Her not so little friend made its appearance when Brittany dropped to the floor in front of her, only to pop back up grinding her front on Santana the whole way back up.

Partly to cover up and partly to have something to rub against, she flipped Brittany around. Pulling the blonde by her hips, she directed that perfect ass back into her crotch. Brittany had caught on to what Santana was doing and grinded back into her. Brittany had lifted one of her hands back to wrap around Santana's neck so now the girl's mouth was at her ear.

"Fuck Britt. You are so fucking hot. Can you feel how hard I am for you?" she nibbled at Brittany's ear.

Brittany moaned in reply and grinded harder, much to Santana's delight.

"You can't get enough of my cock, can you?" Santana reached up underneath Brittany's loose shirt to grab at her breasts, feeling her hard nipples through her bra. "Jesus. You being so hot for me, it is so sexy. You feel so fucking good against me."

Brittany can't take it anymore. She reaches for Santana's hand that was holding her hip and pulls her off of the dance floor. Brittany quickly finds a dark, discreet corner in the club and pushes Santana against the wall. Before she can say anything about being handled like that, Brittany kisses her hungrily. It doesn't take long before she catches on and kisses back. An insistent tongue swipes along her lips, causing them to open. Their tongues mingle and their moans are muffled by each other.

Santana wants to feel Brittany even more so she reaches both of her hands up under the loose shirt. This time, she also pushed the bra aside, leaving nothing between her and her favorite chest. She wants to smile in triumph when Brittany's skilled kisses become slightly sloppier but finds herself faltering when she feels her own jeans being quickly undone.

A smooth hand grips her member causing her to pull away from Brittany's mouth as an excited gasp to fall from her mouth. "Oh fuck."

Brittany smiles, knowing she has won for now when the hands on her breasts start moving slightly sloppier. She moved her hand to spread some of the precum leaking from Santana to make her movements smoother. Santana whimpered in appreciation.

Brittany leaned closer to Santana. The girl's hands had abandoned their groping in favor of holding Brittany's hips instead. "Did you like the way I danced, San? It was just for you, only you."

"Fuck yes. Britt you're dancing is so sexy and this feels so fucking good." Her head hit the wall as she closed her eyes and focused on Brittany's hand moving so nicely along her hard shaft, squeezing just the right amount at all the perfect moments. Brittany took this opportunity to lick and suck at Santana's exposed neck.

"I love your cock, San. I always think about you fucking me or letting me suck you and I get so wet." Brittany speeds up her pumps and Santana's breathing gets even more uneven as her hips start to buck to meet Brittany's rhythm.

"I love it when you're wet for me babe. Are you wet right now?" Santana lifts her head back up to see Brittany smirking at her. She winks before answering.

"Soaking." That does it. "Fuck Britt! Oh God, I'm cumming!" Santana jerks her hips as her load spills out onto Brittany's hand. Brittany's grin only widens as she finishes Santana off and tucks her back into her jeans.

"That was amazing Britt. I just can't tell you how mu-"

Santana trails off. Words suddenly failed her as she watched Brittany bring her hand up to her face. She looks Santana right in the eye as her tongue pokes out and she starts to lick her cum off. The brunette already feels herself getting hard again. Brittany's moaning in delight like Santana's seed is the best thing she's ever tasted.

Finally after her hand is clean, she pushes herself against Santana once again. Her tongue immediately demands access to the other girl's mouth and it's granted. Santana tastes herself on Brittany's tongue and in the rest of her mouth. It's official, she's definitely ready to go again. Silently she pushed Brittany away from her. The blonde looks confused before Santana smirks and grabs her hand, pulling her out of the club.

Once in the street, she turns and looks at the girl who just gave her one of the best hand jobs of her life. "We are going to my house. My parents are gone and I'm fucking your brains out." Brittany smiles back. In her head, there's only one thought. _Mission accomplished._

The two girls got into Santana's car, excited for what was to come. Santana was feeling a little uncomfortable in her jeans so she opened them up and breathed a sigh of relief when her erection hit the air. She looked over to Brittany who was having a staring contest with it while she bit her lip. The look on her face made Santana's cock twitch with anticipation.

Santana smirked and pulled away from the curb. She sped the whole way to her house, ignoring plenty of traffic laws and thanked everything in the world that she didn't get pulled over. Brittany hadn't been able to contain herself. Halfway to Santana's she had reached over and slowly stroked her favorite appendage of Santana's.

"God San, can't you go any faster?" Brittany means to be teasing but she also wants it.

"Fuck, Britt. I'm trying." Santana could barely concentrate on the road with the way Brittany was touching her again. It took all of her strength not to just pump her hips up so she could cum again. She wanted to wait and take Brittany over with her.

"You have to stop that, babe. I'm not going to last. It's too fucking sexy."

Brittany pouted but relented. Santana could only focus that they were 3/4ths of the way there now. That was when she noticed Brittany shuffling around in the passenger seat. When she looked over, she noticed the other girl had unbuttoned her own pants and her hand was working her up. Santana whimpered a little and considered pulling the car over to ravish the blonde. However, they were in the middle of town and almost to her house so she decided to wait so she could fuck her properly.

Santana was ripped from her inner conflict when she heard Brittany let out a moan. She chanced a glance in her direction and almost crashed. Adding to the hand down the girl's pants and moaning, she now had a hand working her nipples underneath her shirt. "Fuck Britt, you're so fucking hot." Santana half whined, wishing she could help in any way. Once Brittany moaned out her name after she said that, she figured it was the least she could do.

"Yea, you like me talking to you while you play with yourself, babe? The way you look right now turns me on so goddamn much. I'm about to blow and you're not even touching me." Brittany gasps out a "Keep going!" and Santana eagerly racks her brain for something to please her girl. Her cock throbs as if to urge her on even more. She reaches down and strokes herself a few times, starving off her need a little bit longer.

Knowing Brittany's weakness for Santana being protective, she used that. "Britt I want everybody to see how fucking hot you are. At the same time, I don't want anybody to ever look at you because you are _mine. _Nobody is ever going to be able to fuck you like I can."

"Saaan. Fuck I'm close!"

"You know what gets me close? When you fucking send me those dirty pictures of yourself to me when I'm in class. You're not even in the same fucking room as me and you almost make me cum in school. That's how fucking gorgeous you are. I love you so much."

Brittany shook in the passenger seat as her orgasm took over her body. Santana moaned out with the blonde because she was harder than she had ever been before. It took more self-control than she knew she had to keep her eyes on the road instead of on Brittany as waves of ecstasy ripped through her body.

As Santana finally pulled into her driveway, Brittany was slowly catching her breath. "Finally." She said before racing out of the car. Santana zipped up her jeans to hide her cock before she ran as best she could after the other girl. She quickly unlocked her door and was pushed inside.

Santana turned around and before the door even slammed shut, Brittany's lips and tongue were meeting her own. Pulling away for a quick gulp of air, Santana looks to Brittany with a huge smirk on her face. "I meant it. You're fucking sexier than anything. I have no idea how I kept from crashing the whole damn way here."

Brittany giggled. "It's cause your amazing. Shall we move this up to your room?" Santana can do nothing but nod because Brittany is doing the honor of unzipping her pants yet again to let her cock breathe.

Santana watches as Brittany steps away after a few pumps to her cock to keep her hard, like just seeing the blonde wearing that sexy smirk that says "let's fuck" isn't enough. Brittany turns and starts to walk to the stairs, pulling off her shirt first. Once it's off she quickly turns back to face Santana before throwing it at her. Santana is so mesmerized she doesn't even think to catch it and it covers her face. She scrambles to take it off before turning her attention back to Brittany.

The other girl is at the bottom of the steps and Santana steps closer. She stops when she sees Brittany reach for her jeans again, which are still opened from before. She looks Santana in the eye as she slowly sways her hips, her pants dropping down around her ankles as Santana gulps. Her cock is screaming for her to take the blonde up to her room NOW but she holds off, thoroughly enjoying the show. Brittany's wearing a light blue thong that matches her light blue lace bra. The bra is slightly see through and Santana's mouth waters as she notices Brittany's hard nipples. "Thank you grilled cheesus." she whispers.

Brittany steps out of her jeans, leaving them pooled on the floor. She turns and starts to head up the stairs, happily sensing Santana's eyes glued to her ass. Halfway up the stairs, she hears Santana flying up after her. She squeals when she feels strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her carefully down to where Santana has sat. The brunette sat on the steps, legs slightly apart and pulled Brittany on top of her, the blonde's back to her front. Brittany moans at the feel of Santana. There were hard nipples poking into her back and she could feel Santana's thick cock rubbing against her ass. She couldn't help but grind back against it as she did at the club.

"Yea, grind your sexy ass back into my cock, babe. I fucking love it." Santana grabs the blonde's hips and pulls her harder against her. When Brittany picks up the strength on her own, Santana reaches up to undo the light blue bra. Part of her hates to see it go but another part of her can't wait for what's underneath. It takes a few tries because Brittany's grinding is pretty distracting. Once the bra is off Santana reaches around and palms each breast. She massages them in a way that makes Brittany moan and tilt her head back onto Santana's shoulder. "Oh fuck San. I love it when you grab me just how I like it."

"I know just how you like everything, babe. We've barely even started." Santana thrusts up to match Brittany before reaching one hand down, leaving the other to pinch and fondle Brittany's nipples more. Her wandering hand traces the rock hard abs before reaching down for Brittany's thong. She quickly shucks it off of her in a smooth motion that barely upsets their rhythm.

When Brittany settles back into her lap, Santana pulls herself up to rid herself of her own shirt and bra. Brittany sighs happily at the feel of skin on skin as well as Santana's hand returning to her chest. Santana's free hand once again travels down, this time to rub at Brittany's clit. The sudden touch, though expected, left Brittany bucking up to meet Santana's hand.

"God I can feel the heat coming off of you, Britt. I fucking love that. Am I making you hot baby? Are you hot for me?"

"So hot, San. I'm practically dripping on you." Santana couldn't argue as she could feel some of Brittany's juices slowly fall onto her cock. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's go, babe. My room. ASAP." Santana slapped Brittany's ass to urge her up but instead Brittany just whimpered in pleasure and turned her head so her mouth was at Santana's ear.

"Again." It was a breathy whisper but that was all Santana needed. She slapped Brittany's ass again and the girl moaned. "Fuck yes, San. Show me you're the only one who can fuck me right."

Santana couldn't take it anymore and decided that if Brittany didn't want to move right now, she sure as hell wasn't going to make her. She wasn't going to wait any longer either so she quickly lifted Brittany up and lined up her cock with the dripping pussy above her. "Ready?" Santana asked.

"FUCK ME SANTANA!" Brittany screamed into the silent house. That was all the other girl needed as she drove Brittany down onto her. The stairs proved to give her some leverage as she was able to trust up every time Brittany slid down her cock, getting deeper into the girl. She patted herself on the back for remembering to put Brittany on birth control and helping her to remember it every day. Condoms were a thing of the past for them.

Santana moaned out at the feeling of the hot slick walls encasing her cock. Brittany was practically screaming with pleasure. "Shit, San! Mmmmm fuck yes. You're so deep and I love the way your cock stretches me."

Santana was about to cum and from the way Brittany's walls were tightening around her, she knew the other girl wasn't far behind. She stopped for a second, much to Brittany's displeasure. "What's wrong?" Santana didn't answer and instead positioned Brittany's legs up a step higher than they were and spreading them more, effectively giving Santana more room and leverage. She reached up and grasped Brittany's tits in her hand before leaning her head back on a step. "Hold on to you shit, Britt. It's about to get really fucking good." Brittany just held her position and waited to be penetrated again.

Santana lined up her cock again, easing the tip in and sliding only a few inches in and out, never going more than half in. She was trying to draw out their pleasure but Brittany became impatient. "San, if you don't fuck me right fucking now, I'm going to get somebody else to do it." Brittany said, knowing that would set Santana off.

Santana growled before answering. "The fuck you will." She slammed her cock back into Brittany, basking in the blonde's loudest moan yet. Santana moved at a punishing pace, leaving Brittany unable to do more than yell out undecipherable words and what sounded very close to Santana's name. "That's right, who fucks you the best?"

"Saaa-hmmm-you!"

"That's right. Don't you forget it!" Santana says as she reaches a hand down and quickly rubs Brittany's clit, bringing the blonde on top of her crashing into her orgasm. She screams out and Santana thrusts a few more times before emptying herself into Brittany with a load moan of the girl's name.

Still trying to catch her breath, Santana slowly brings them both down so they are sitting on the steps yet again. Brittany moves her legs down but makes sure to keep Santana's softening cock inside of her. She leans heavily back into the brunette who had just fucked her better than she ever had before. The thought made her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Santana questioned, wondering how the blonde was laughing right now when she was barely breathing.

"You the fucking best, you the fucking best, you the fucking best, you the best I ever had, best I ever had, best I ever had." Brittany sings. Santana joins in on her laughter, understanding the compliment loud and clear.

"Only you would sing that after mind blowing sex." Santana teased.

"Well, a certain stud just fucked my brains out, just like she promised. It was literally the only thing I _could _think of right now. Didn't you hear me screaming absolute nonsense? I couldn't think because it was so good." Brittany admitted.

Santana grinned, thinking only one thing. Mission accomplished.

* * *

><p>A*N - This was originally a fill for the GKM that I did anonymously quite a long time ago. Forgive any mistakes or anything because I didn't feel like rewriting it all because I just don't have the time. I'm sorry for not updating The Lie Keeps Me Safe so I thought I'd give you all this to tie you over. I recently got a job so my life is unfortunately busy (also still no gf, sadly enough). I will work on that update when I can and have the energy. Thank you for being so patient!<p> 


End file.
